


Expériences et tournesols

by Nelja



Series: Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Humor, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Original Character(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deux élèves de Poudlard entretiennent une terrible rivalité... et ils ont choisi Arthur et Molly comme prochain sujet de discussion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expériences et tournesols

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Rowling.
> 
> Avertissements supplémentaires pour l'effet de substances douteuses à l'effet hallucinogène, pas spécialement présenté comme une mauvaise chose, alors qu'objectivement, ça devrait !

Icarus Fortner était un septième année, travailleur et sérieux à l'excès, et le meilleur élève de Serdaigle depuis des années, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Il aurait été le meilleur élève de Poudlard depuis des années s'il n'y avait pas eu Adalbert Bloom, en septième année de Serpentard, qui environ une fois sur deux réussissait à le coiffer au poteau.

Les autres élèves étaient habitués à les voir jouer leur petit duel au sommet, sans vrai effort pour essayer d'y participer, et leurs duels de notes et de points étaient devenus une sorte de petit championnat qui exaltait les Serdaigle et les Serpentard, et faisait rire les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffle.

En tout cas, il était reconnu qu'ils se détestaient. Et qu'ils n'adressaient que rarement la parole à quelqu'un qui n'était pas un professeur, cela risquant de leur faire perdre de leur précieux temps d'étude.

C'est pourquoi Arthur Weasley et Molly Prewett crurent que le monde était soudainement devenu quelque chose de beaucoup plus bizarre quand ils les virent, ensemble, s'approcher d'eux dans la bibliothèque, d'eux pauvres petits cinquième année de Gryffondor anonymes.

D'un autre côté, cela faisait une agréable distraction ; Arthur était en train, comme il lui arrivait très souvent ces temps-ci, de regarder furtivement sa meilleure-amie-Molly-Prewett en souhaitant avoir le courage de lui prendre la main pour la prier de devenir sa petite-amie-Molly-Prewett.

Mais à chaque fois, il craignait trop de la voir se métamorphoser, par une opération qui n'aurait rien eu de magique, en sa camarade-distante-Molly-Prewett, voire pire, s'il s'y prenait vraiment mal, en son ennemie-méprisante-Molly-Prewett.

Aussi, il valait mieux penser à autre chose. Par exemple, justement, à ce que voulaient leur dire les deux septième année. Ca tombait mal, il venait justement de rater la première phrase parce qu'il était en train de se repasser dans sa tête tout ce qui concernait Molly.

"Essayer une nouvelle potion ?" s'exclama Molly, quoique suffisamment silencieusement pour ne pas alerter la bibliothécaire ; et Arthur la remercia mentalement pour le rattrapage.

"Oui, puis revenir nous dire ce que ça vous a fait." précisa Icarus Fortner. "C'est pour une expérience. Je voudrais ne pas encore en avertir le professeur Slughorn, et ne lui présenter le résultat que quand ce sera parfait."

"Mais pourquoi tu ne l'essaies pas sur toi ?" demanda encore Molly, et Arthur trouva que c'était une question très sensée.

"Parce que je sais ce que c'est censé faire ! L'effet est délicat, et ça pourrait influencer les résultats, si le testeur en attend quelque chose de particulier."

"Ca veut dire qu'on ne pourra pas savoir ce que ça fait ?" demanda Arthur.

"Non." répondit Icarus. "Mais je vous conseille quand même de la prendre à un moment où personne ne pourra vous observer. On ne sait jamais."

"Ca pourrait être amusant ?" demanda Molly d'un ton déjà à moitié convaincu.

"Très." interrompit Adalbert Bloom, qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début de la conversation."Du moins, si c'est réussi." ajouta-t-il avec un sourire ironique.

"Pour vous, ou pour nous ?" demanda Arthur, méfiant, comme d'habitude, en ce qui concernait les Serpentard.

"Pour vous !" s'exclama Icarus Fortner. "Enfin, j'attends avec impatience de lire votre rapport, quand même !" Il ajouta, nerveux. "Ca me ferait très plaisir."

"Pourquoi nous ?" demanda Molly.

"Sans raison." répondit Icarus Fortner d'un air gêné. "Parce que c'est vous qui trainiez à cet endroit de la bibliothèque, où la bibliothécaire n'entend rien. Ca m'ennuierait de devoir demander à d'autres personnes. c'est censé être un secret. D'ailleurs, oh, ça serait très gentil de n'en parler à personne."

Molly commençait à sembler très intéressée. "Pas de problème. Passez-nous la potion en question !"

"Je ne le sens vraiment pas !" s'exclama Arthur. Molly sembla hésiter, et le Serdaigle eut l'air très déçu. "Pourquoi est-il si urgent de le tester ?"

Adalbert Bloom poussa un grand soupir, et commença à expliquer à Arthur et Molly, sans un regard pour son rival. "C'est un pari entre nous. Il m'a assuré qu'il pouvait obtenir grâce à la magie quelque chose que les Moldus font grâce à leur technologie, et, pour autant que je serais vexé de voir les Moldus surpasser les Magiciens, je le serais encore plus si l'inverse était dû à Icarus."

"Arrête !" s'exclama Icarus. "Ca fausse l'expérience."

"Il faut bien les convaincre !" s'exclama Adalbert. "De toute façon, c'est toi que ça arrange, et je ne vais pas réessayer trente-six fois de discuter avec des gamins."

Il avait de toute façon prononcé le mot magique, "Moldu", et Arthur sentait déjà ses inquiétudes s'envoler.

"Et on pourrait savoir ce que ça fait ?" demanda Molly, profitant des agréables dispositions du Serpentard, et ignorant les gestes désespérés d'Icarus pour arrêter son ami.

Adalbert eut un grand sourire. "Ca fait faire de jolis rêves." Puis, revenant à Icarus. "Allez, arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête et donne ta potion. On n'a pas la journée."

Icarus avait l'expression d'un vieux mage accablé par des générations d'incompétence de responsables de laboratoires gaffeurs, mais il leur tendit quand même la petite fiole jaune, avant de quitter la pièce avec le Serpentard.

"Je crois que c'est un bon soir." murmura Molly. Elle n'avait pas à parler si bas ; ce qui faisait que c'était un bon soir était justement que tous les autres avaient déjà quitté la salle commune. Mais, même si en théorie il n'y avait aucune réglementation contre le fait d'utiliser des potions fabriquées par soi-même ou par d'autres, cette histoire avait quand même le frisson de l'interdit.

Si on avait demandé à Arthur, il aurait affirmé qu'être seul dans la salle commune avec Molly en faisait plutôt un bon soir pour d'autres activités, avant de reconnaître très honnêtement que tant qu'il n'osait pas lui en parler, tout cela restait très théorique.

C'est pourquoi il approuva ; et quand Molly but la moitié de la fiole avant de la lui tendre, il avala bravement ce qui restait.

Il ne se passa rien, au début, et il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait dire de pas trop stupide pour faire remarquer cet état de fait. Il finit par s'arrêter à "Eh bien, puisque cela concerne les rêves, on peut remonter dans nos chambres, et on se racontera ça demain."

Quand soudain, les murs de la salle commune se changèrent en caramel mou.

Heureusement, cela n'avait pas l'air d'être arrivé au plafond, qui lui, ressemblait maintenant à une pyramide de cristal - ou de sucre cristallisé, par analogie - du plus bel effet. Les sculptures qui l'ornaient rappelaient les plus belles cathédrales Moldues, et Arthur était tellement occupé à les regarder qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que le fauteuil sautait à travers la pièce.

Du moins, jusqu'à se faire heurter le genou. Il le regarda d'un air réprobateur, et le fauteuil alla se planquer dans un coin, confus.

Il se demandait encore ce qu'il faisait là. Ce n'était pas exactement du même ordre que les escaliers qui bougeaient. C'était un peu plus bizarre. Mais à ce moment, il reporta son attention sur Molly et cessa de se poser ces questions sans importance.

Elle était assise sur un des fauteuils, qui coassait en la faisant rebondir, et elle riait, fort et joyeusement, de façon vraiment charmante. Arthur décida qu'il devait absolument aller la rejoindre pour la protéger au cas où le fauteuil deviendrait agressif.

Il s'assit sur un autre des fauteuils coassants, et elle lui lança un regard entendu.

C'est alors qu'Arthur _ne put pas faire autrement_ que de se pencher sur elle et de l'embrasser. Ou, s'il le pouvait, il n'en avait pas envie du tout.

Cela avait le goût et la chaleur d'un tournesol, et probablement aussi la couleur, et le son, car les coeurs des tournesols doivent battre ainsi, dodom, dodom, de plus en plus vite. C'était doux comme des pétales de fleurs, et lumineux, et vraiment, Arthur Weasley ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'il aimait autant les tournesols.

Le temps semblait ne pas passer ; mais il faisait juste très bien semblant, car vint le moment où le caramel mou redevint des murs et où les fauteuils virent reprendre leur place pour faire croire qu'ils n'avaient pas bougé, sauf un qui avait dû être renversé d'un coup de pied par accident, et qui venait de finir d'agoniser.

"C'était... sympa." dit Molly

"Très." dit Arthur, à la fois très heureux et très embarrassé.

"Il y avait des poissons qui volaient et des oiseaux qui nageaient partout, et les fauteuils étaient devenus des petits bateaux."

"Ah." articula Arthur.

Il était soudain beaucoup plus embarrassé qu'heureux. Comme si cela le paralysait que ce qu'ils avaient vu ait été si différent.

"Mais si ! On a descendu la rivière ensemble, tu ne te rappelles pas ?"

"Si, si..." balbutia Arthur.

"Vraiment, c'était un très joli rêve. Et tu m'as embrassée. Ca avait goût de tournesol."

Arthur rougit à nouveau.

"Oui, j'ai beaucoup aimé, moi aussi."

L'idée que ce souvenir-là au moins lui était commun lui était d'un grand réconfort, et lui donna à ce moment un coup de pied au cul mental qui le fit basculer en avant, toujours mentalement, s'entend.

"On pourrait peut-être... réessayer ? Pour voir ce que ça fait en vrai ?" réussit-il à proposer, les joues aussi rouges que ses cheveux.

Il crut apercevoir, très rapidement, la même couleur sur les joues de Molly.

"Ah oui, en vrai, ça pourrait être bien aussi. Même sans tournesol."

Et une fois arrivés à cet accord, le reste ne fut plus qu'une question de lèvres humides, de langues timides et de rires nerveux.

C'était merveilleux.

Même sans tournesol.

Arthur fut le premier à revenir entièrement à la réalité et à faire remarquer qu'il était horriblement tard, et qu'il espérait que tout le monde dormait, et que personne ne les atendait dans les dortoirs.

Mais ce fut Molly qui se rappela en premier la clause : "Oh Merlin, il va falloir qu'on écrive un rapport sur ça !"

"Je te l'avais bien dit !" s'exclama Icarus en reposant les papiers froissés que lui avaient laissé Arthur et Molly, "je te l'avais bien dit que je pouvais faire un équivalent de ton machin lysergique en mode magique !"

Adalbert fit la moue. "Ma foi, j'ai perdu. Mais on va dire que je n'en suis pas trop satisfait. Après tout, ça prouve une fois de plus qu'on n'en cède rien aux Moldus, même s'ils ont l'impression que leur technologie leur permet de plus en plus de choses. Et puis..." et là, il sourit, "cela prouve que je peux te faire faire des choses illégales avec juste un défi foireux."

Icarus eut un sourire gêné, qui se transforma assez rapidement en moue amusée. "Si à chAque fois, il faut que tu t'humilies en m'avouant qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas faire, ce n'est pas un si mauvais calcul."

Adalbert fronça les sourcils. "On va bien voir qui humilie qui aux prochains examens !"

"On va bien voir..." reprit Icarus, sarcastique. "On va bien voir."


End file.
